Under My Umbrella
by bojoflo12
Summary: Sophie Cove is a hot-headed, sarcastic, witty person, who gets thrown head first in to an assignment with William-Stick in his arse- T. Spears. What kind of explosions will come from this fated match?(Rated T because I'm paranoid).


This is my first black butler fanfic, so helpful comments would be... well... helpful... I suppose, never mind, I really hope you guys enjoy it! It makes me kinda sad that William never gets any romance, so I thought, Why not! Also, I'm going to refer to grell as a he. Sorry! *dodges flying object* Also, *()* this around something in dialogue means that it is pausing for a sec.

I'll stop blabbering now...

* * *

><p>I sigh as I push my glasses up on my nose. A brisk, "Come in." was uttered, so I pushed open the door and leaned against the wall. "Yes, Will?" I asked, impatient. "humph," He grumbled at my blatant disrespect, "you are going to be working with me on an assignment. I will not tolerate failure, all right?" I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah, but can I ask just where the assignment is taking place?" Will scowled and spat out<p>

"The circus."

* * *

><p>I walked back to my room, deep in thought and bumped into someone. I blinked and my shoulders drooped when I saw the shock of red hair. A shrill voice exclaimed, "Soph Soph! Why didn't you tell me that you were going on a trip with my Willy!" I face palmed and looked at him "Grell, its for work... and when is Will yours?" I asked, mildly confused. "Aha! So you are trying to make a move on my man." I sweat dropped, "No, Grell. I'm not. I don't even want to go to the..." I shivered in horror, "Circus." After I told him that I wasn't 'after' Will, he relaxed. "Why don't you like the circus?" He asked, curious. I shuddered, "Because there are, ugh, clowns." Grell looked at me for a few seconds, then his face turned red, trying to stop himself from laughing. A loud cackle made me turn my head and I saw the Undertaker rolling on the ground, laughing. I scowl, "It isn't that funny! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack for*(I shudder again)* the circus." This just makes them laugh harder, so with that I pushed up my glasses and went to my room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*TIME SKIP*<strong>

I pull my bag onto my shoulder and walk out, swinging my death scythe around by its handle. It is literally *As opposed to figuratively* the coolest death sythe of all the scythes. It is...wait for it... an... Umbrella! Surprise! Bet you didn't see that coming! But seriously, its an umbrella and the end is super pointy. It's black with a mahogany handle and it is my most treasured possession.

I make my way to the lobby of the Reaper HQ, or Ham Quesadilla as I lovingly refer to it as, and Will is standing there. "You're late." He scowls, pushing his glasses up with his scythe. I roll my eyes and jump out the door, falling into the human world. He quickly follows and we land in front of a field filled with tents and performers. People look at us weirdly as we seemed to appear out of nowhere, but labeled us as odd, and moved on. We head inside the gate and into the big tent, after buying tickets... Will, being the jerk he is, made me pay for them. A-hole. We go in the tent and sit down, watching the show. My favorite act was the guy with the snakes. I've always loved snakes, they're so beautiful and shiny, but at the same time, unbelievably deadly. Ahh, I resisted the urge to squeal like a fangirl. They always have interesting things to say... oh, I forget to mention, every reaper has a special talent, or gift. Mine is communication... of a sort. I can talk to anything out loud or in their head and yes, I'm able to understand what they say. I know it doesn't seem likely but, it also helps with collecting souls. Something about it just makes them go willingly. I was snapped out of my reverie by a voice calling out, "Yes, you sir, and you're lovely wife back there." I was confused... until Will pulled me up with him. I stiffened when I realized that the man had called me... Will's... wife. I shuddered, and Will rolled his eyes, guessing what I was shuddering about. I could almost hear Grell's enraged shriek from here.

Will pulled me down the stands with him, and was going to lift me over the fence, when I turned and shot him an icy glare. He merely raised a brow, and gestured for me to go first. I sneered at him and hoisted myself over one-handed. Will followed, only slightly irritated. The ringmaster? Joker, came up to us and beamed, then looked at my umbrella a little strangely. I tightened my grasp on it and he shrugged and exclaimed, "Fair lady, would you please stand over there?" I nodded, indifferent and he positioned me against a woodener wall.

The knife thrower... Dagger, I think, stood about 12 feet in front of me, and said, "Don't move." I nodded and leaned back. A thud sounded by my feet, then, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. Seven more daggers sprouted from the wood and I just looked at them cooly. Dagger took a last dagger and flung it.

I sighed, I could tell from the start that he positioned that one wrong. Now I would have to stop it. I appraised the on coming dagger calmly and raised my hand slowly. It came shooting toward my face, and gasps were heard all around. If it had actually been frightening, I might have laughed at them. My hand shot up and caught the dagger between my index and middle finger, barely a centimeter away from my eye. I pulled my hand away and looked at the dagger, smirking. I heard Will sigh, and the astonished gasps from everyone (including the performers).

I levered my hand back, and flung the knife, making it catch on Daggers hat and get stuck in one of the poles behind him. "Be careful." I called to him, his gaze wide and shocked. I continued,

"Somebody could get hurt."


End file.
